


A New Start

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Ed once relied on alchemy to solve his problems. Winry wonders what adjusting to life without it is like for her husband.





	A New Start

A yell of frustration rang throughout the Rockbell household. 

Winry halted in her repair work, pressing a temple to her forehead. “What now?" She muttered. Winry rose from her chair, cradling her rounded stomach. 

"What has he got himself into now?" She asked the unborn child while walking to the adjacent room, a faint chuckle in her voice. 

Winry pushed the study door open to find her husband tangled in multi-coloured wool. He danced his pair of knitting needles about in awkward a motion, all the while, making a series of irritated noises. 

“Ed?” Winry slumped her shoulders in exasperation. “We agreed I’d make the baby boots!”  
“Yeah, but I still wanted to try for the sake of our kid! I could’ve made a whole set of clothes and a baby pram easy.” He mused, clapping his hands together with a dry smile.  
Winry entered the room and began removing the tangles of wool from her husband. “You’d probably put a skull on the front of it or something, knowing your weird fashion sense.”

“I have a cool sense of style!” Ed protested, crossing his arms and looking away indignantly. Once she had freed him from the wool, she sat beside him on a stool, rolling her eyes in reply. 

“But seriously … do you ever have moments when you miss it?” Winry asked, glancing at her husband. His smiles in photographs during long trips told her otherwise. However, the question still flickered through her mind from time to time. 

“I want to do things for our kid that don’t involve alchemy,” Ed admitted, staring down at his hands.

Winry followed his gaze to the mantlepiece where a photograph of a happy girl and her dog sat. Ms. Hawkeye gave Ed and Al the photo after inspecting the house where the girl once lived. 

The boys would become silent when Winry asked about the child. “There’s a sad story behind that girl, isn’t there?” She’d asked one day when she’d caught Ed looking forlornly at the picture. 

“Her name was Nina Tucker.” And he finally told her the sad story of a girl and her father, known as the Sewing Life Alchemist. Ed’s eyes were focused on his hands the whole time. 

“I can’t imagine a parent who could do that to their child,” she’d muttered in response. She cried in rage and melancholy, fists shaking.

“Al and I promised each other we’d make sure alchemy is never used like that again.”

That day, they’d both renewed their resolve to help the people who needed them most and to save the people they can.

“Ed?” Winry asked softly as he continued to gaze at the photograph of a seemingly carefree child. 

“Why would I miss it when I can use my own abilities!” Ed replied, holding his knitting needles high with renewed determination. 

“What abilities?” she asked, smiling fondly. “Here, I’ll teach you.” She gently took the needles and wool from her husband and instructed him on how to stitch properly. 

“Thank you, Winry!”


End file.
